Talk:Games
Game created elements later incorporated into canon "filmed productions usually disregard events and situations in them games as apocryphal, although some designs and references have been added in every one of the various Star Trek series and spinoffs.". It would be interesting to see the sources or references supporting this, as well as creating an article enlisting those desings and references originating from games that were later incorporated into canon movies and/or series. Could the person who added that piece of information please provide sources or examples of that? :Well, i worked on that sentence and have seen numerous images from FASA's role-playing game incorporated into TNG viewscreens -- whenever Data looks at high-speed readouts in TNG Season 1 he sees quite a few ships from the Starship Tactical Combat Simulator and Federation Ship Recognition Manual. For the other series and spinoffs, i believe non-canon pictures are present in Keiko's schoolroom on Deep Space Nine, although those might not necessarily be present in games -- some are derived from novels or reference works (in particular Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise and the fan fiction USS Enterprise Officer's Manual). Many games of course influence each other, for example the recent Star Trek: Shattered Universe uses ships from the Star Trek: Starfleet Command games series, which in turn uses scenarios and designs developed for Star Fleet Battles. The Decipher role-playing game has included ships listed in the cancelled Last Unicorn Games roleplaying game, which in turn has crossed over with a few novels and comics. The list is extensive, this will have to be heavily researched. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:37, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Fascinating. Perhaps that much you already cited above would be enough to create a stub of that list, so as people find out more they can add to it? But I'm not sure how the article should be named. "List of licenced elements susequently canoninzed" sounds maybe a bit too long for a name. :) Shanok 22:46, 17 January 2006 (UTC) StarTrek: ConQuest Online ? There was supposedly an online version of Star Trek: ConQuest Online (see Talk:Star Trek: ConQuest Online). Please add this game if you can confirm. -- Spazquest 05:04, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Useful? for more depth? - http://uk.gamespot.com/features/startrek_hs/index.html 14:11, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Star Trek: Insurrection I cannot find any info on MA about the Star Trek: Insurrection game, released by Activision. Maybe someone can help? – Tom 19:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :This is the only one that I know of that was released by Activision related to the movie: Star Trek: Hidden Evil. -- sulfur 20:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, thanks. This is the one I've searched. – Tom 20:33, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Complete playthrough http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD2BF4918A74798C5 and review. http://www.gamespot.com/star-trek-hidden-evil/reviews/star-trek-hidden-evil-review-2537686/ -- Aurelian Carpathia (talk) 03:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Video game compilation packs Would it be okay for me to add articles on the various compilations of video games that have been released over the years? Examples would include the Star Trek Action Pack which included the first Elite Force + expansion and both Armadas and the Star Trek: Federation Compilation that included various Interplay/Microprose titles. --StalwartUK 04:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see why not. If there is some issue with it, it can be dealt with later.--31dot 11:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Retribution? Does anyone know anything about a Star Trek: Voyager game called "Retribution"? Issue 10 of The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine contains an article about it, with screencaps, but it's not listed on this page. --Defiant (talk) 14:43, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :According to this page, it was a cancelled game in . We keep track of other unreleased games in Category:Unreleased video games, so it could get its own article.--Cleanse ( talk | ) 15:10, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I think that would help with linking, too, such as from the page about the magazine, which I'm currently working on. Thanks for the intel. :) --Defiant (talk) 15:24, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I added it into the videogame listing now. Good find. -- sulfur (talk) 15:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. :) As an aside, I'll save my edits to the article about the magazine soon, too. --Defiant (talk) 16:05, July 6, 2012 (UTC)